Jaki's World
by Naia Zifu
Summary: The adventures of Jaki, a gold and black halfmoon crowntail betta fish owned by Galaxia.
1. Inside Jaki's World

Jaki's World  
Chapter One: Inside Jaki's World  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki's home was actually quite spacious for such a small fish. There was plenty of shiny gravel, through which grew several aquatic plants. The one he liked best was tall and had hundreds of tiny leaves that felt nice when he rubbed up against them. There were rocks of different shapes and sizes, one of which even had a hole in it big enough for him to swim through. The coolest thing in his tank, however, was his giant red and grey rocket ship! Unfortunately, it seemed to be broken, as it never took him anywhere except in his imagination, but how he loved to swim through the portholes in its fuselage! Sometimes he would even sleep inside, and dream about all the adventures on which his rocket might one day carry him.

Several times a day, the woman who gave him this lovely tank full of fun things to play with would also bring him food, usually in the form of small worms, larvae, or tiny shrimp. Though she was certainly no fish, the woman was still quite lovely, especially her showy display of what creatures like her called hair, of which hers was a shining gold and red that cascaded like ripples of water to the things those like her called their feet. She often spoke to him in her language, and he thought he was actually beginning to understand some of it. When she wasn't busy telling him what a beautiful fish he was and how much she cared for him, she told him stories about her life and the adventures she'd had all over the galaxy. He would've liked to be able to join her on any further travels, but she didn't seem interested in doing that anymore. She cared very much about her world now, and wanted to stay and take care of it.

Jaki took great care of his world, as well, by patrolling his tank morning, noon, and night to keep out intruders. If anyone or thing he didn't know even got close, he would flare his frilly fins to make himself appear as big and intimidating as possible.

The woman came by to drop a couple of little red worms into his tank. She was wearing a rather stained pair of those things she called pants and her long hair was pinned up. He knew by now when she looked like that, it meant she was going exploring or taking care of stuff outside. Jaki wasn't sure how he felt about that, as he couldn't keep an eye on her when she was out there, but it made her happy to do so, so he grudgingly let her. She was a big girl, after all, many times larger than he was, and from the stories she told it was obvious she could look after herself.

Besides which, he still had those worms to catch. . .

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.


	2. Riding On the Rocket

Jaki's World  
Chapter Two: Riding On the Rocket  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki moped in the corner of his tank, lacking even the motivation to patrol it as he should. His beloved rocket ship had gone missing and he didn't know who had stolen it. He tried to take good care of his world, the way the woman who looked after him took care of hers, but this had happened while he was sleeping and the thief had left no clues. How would he ever get his rocket back now? And what would he tell the woman when she came around and noticed it missing?

There was no time to think of that now, as the woman came into the room. She was wearing a flowing white gown which was cut low at the front and had a full, sweeping skirt long enough to hide her feet. Her thick waves of gold and red hair fell loose all around her slender form as she seemed to glide into the room, beautiful as a mermaid.

Don't let her notice the rocket is missing, Jaki pled silently as he swam to the top of the tank to greet her.

"Good morning, my sweet baby fishie," she said cheerily. "Sleep well?"

A bit too well, apparently, Jaki thought, but tried to hide his guilt by swimming in excited little circles.

"I know you're hungry," the woman said. "I'll get your breakfast in a minute, but first I have a surprise."

From behind her back, she produced his missing rocket ship. Wait, why would she want to steal it?

"I fixed your rocket," she said as she gently placed it back into the tank. "Now it'll take off just like any rocket should, and I can finally take you to see all those places I've told you about."

Those were just the words Jaki had been waiting to hear ever since she'd given him the rocket in the first place! After giving a grateful fish kiss to the hand that was returning his rocket, he zoomed gleefully around his tank several times. In that moment, he was certain no fish anywhere in the galaxy had ever had a better caretaker than the one he had.

"So where would you like to go first?" she asked, smiling sweetly as she dropped a couple of larvae in for the promised breakfast. "Not Mau, I assume."

Jaki flared angrily at the mention of the planet populated by cat people.

"All right, I'll take that as a 'no'," she said with a chuckle. "Maybe Earth, then?"

Jaki wasn't sure about that idea at first, as he knew there were cats on that world. But that was also an important world to the woman, he knew, as that was the place where she had first learned the value of love and friendship. He thought it might be nice to meet firsthand with the girl who had taught her such an important lesson, to tell the girl how much he appreciated what she'd done. Without that human girl, he was sure he wouldn't even be here at all, much less have such a nice place to live with so much fun stuff to do. And he definitely wouldn't have such a nice woman to love and take care of him, as she wasn't shy about admitting to him how cruel she had been before that human girl helped her. He'd been quietly munching his larvae while considering the situation, but now he came to a decision he hurriedly finished the last of it. Swimming once again in happy little circles, he indicated his agreement.

"All right, then, get in your ship," the woman said.

Of course, there was no room for someone as big as she was to join him inside, but he wasn't worried-- from all the stories she'd told him of her adventures, Jaki knew the kind of creature this woman was didn't need a ship to fly through space.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to feel the feeling of weightlessness and zooming through space at faster than light speeds. He didn't get to see the shining blue planet of her stories looming larger as his tiny rocket drew close, nor did he get to meet the blonde odango-haired girl who had helped the woman win her soul back a few years ago. Jaki woke up to find his rocket still firmly anchored into the gravel of his tank, with none of the working hatches or tiny controls he was so sure the woman had just installed. It had only been a dream.

Jaki moped in the corner of his tank, mourning the loss of the working rocket he'd never actually had, when the woman who cared for him entered the room.

Dressed in a long, pale yellow gown that trailed behind her as she walked, she looked almost as lovely as an angelfish. His mood lifted almost instantly at the sight of her.

"My, don't you look nice this morning," she said cheerily. "And what would my baby fishie like for breakfast this morning? House speciality of the day is fresh, live brine shrimp."

Jaki swam in circles to show his approval, and the woman dropped a couple of the tiny animals into his tank. She sat down in her usual chair at the small table on which his tank sat to watch him catch the meal.

"Did I ever tell you about the planet I used to own where nearly everything was underwater?" she asked.

Jaki swam to the front of the tank and listened interestedly as she began to describe a world where all the people had fins just like fish did. She described everything so clearly, it was almost like he was right there with her.

It was true, no fish in the galaxy had ever had a better caretaker than the woman who looked out for Jaki.

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.  



	3. Protecting Jaki's World

Jaki's World  
Chapter Three: Protecting Jaki's World  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki was in high spirits as he made the last pass of his afternoon patrols. The woman had promised to bring him back a special surprise when she came back in from outside today, and he couldn't wait to see what it was! Usually he was all business when it came to patrolling his tank, but this once he decided to take a detour to rub up against that tall plant with all the tiny little leaves. He always liked the way those leaves massaged his body as they brushed against him, and had just turned to make another pass when he spotted something blue in his peripheral vision. As he stopped and peered around to see it properly, he noted it was a little azure lizard with a long tail and a ruffle of skin around its head. Not including its tail, it was only a bit larger than Jaki, so of course he wasn't at all frightened.

Flaring his frilly black and gold fins as big as they would go, he charged at the intruder. The lizard quickly ran away and disappeared over the edge of the table on which his tank sat. Jaki turned and began to swim away, feeling quite pleased with himself. . . until he began to have the distinct feeling of being watched. He turned around to find the blue lizard sitting by the wall of his tank once again, head inclined slightly as it stared at him. Flaring his fins once again, he charged at the lizard, but it didn't run this time. In fact, it licked the outside wall of his tank with its purple forked tongue. Of course, that only infuriated Jaki all the more, to the point where he slapped the side wall of the tank right in front of the lizard's face with his tail. Fortunately, that made the lizard run off and disappear over the edge of the table again. Unfortunately, it also made Jaki's tail sore, so he turned to swim away a bit more slowly and cautiously than before. He returned to the tall plant to rub his injured tail against it in hopes the massage would make it feel better. Once in a while he would look around to make sure the lizard hadn't come back, and was relieved to see it hadn't.

Jaki heard the door open and close, and swam as quickly as his still slightly sore tail would take him to the other side of the tank. The woman who took care of him came in wearing a sleeveless pale orange top and white pants, both of which were now streaked with dirt from being outside. Her hair was braided and pinned up in what looked like a complex serpentine style. Though she was dirty and sweaty, and her cheeks softly flushed from exertion, she was beaming.

"Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" she asked.

Jaki swam in happy little circles. . . not as tight as usual due to his sore tail, but it got the point across. He'd actually been even more than just good today; he'd protected his world from an invading lizard!

"Well, then, I think someone deserves a surprise."

From seemingly nowhere she pulled a piece of pottery, white with a band of shining gold around the lip. Though the jar was complete, it was also quite small. He looked at the woman questioningly. Where had this come from? Who had made it? What had it been originally used for? Did finding such a thing mean there were other creatures like her on this planet? Jaki wasn't sure how he felt about that possibility. Though he wanted the woman to be happy, and having others like her around would help with that, he also rather liked having her all to himself.

As if oblivious to his questions, the woman simply took the piece of pottery away to properly wash and check it for sharp or ragged edges. She never put anything in the tank without doing that, as she didn't want to risk Jaki possibly getting hurt. He supposed all he could do was wait and watch for her to return.

And then the lizard came back.

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.  



	4. Coming of Age

Jaki's World  
Chapter Four: Coming of Age  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki loved the relationship he had with the woman who took care of him-- she fed him, changed his water, talked to him, gave him fun stuff to play with-- but as great as she was, she still wasn't a fish. And for some things in a fish's life, only another fish will do. True, Jaki had never seen another fish in the vicinity of his tank, but the woman provided him everything else. There was no reason to think she couldn't do this, too. So Jaki set about making it clear to her he was ready to become a family man by building a nest in one corner of his tank, made up of hundreds of tiny bubbles. The nest was as big as he was, by the time he was finished, and sparkled in the light like a cache of jewels. He was quite proud of himself for having built such a splendid nest his first time out. Now he just had to wait for the woman to take notice.

A few long, frustrating hours later, when she finally came in from outside, her face, body, and clothes were all smudged with dirt and her hair was falling out of its bun. There was a large hole in the right leg of her pants, as well, underneath which the skin was dirty but unharmed. Even through all the dirt, she was still lovely, especially for not even being a fish. The woman smiled at him wearily as she unpinned her hair, shaking loose her long gold and red waves.

"I know I'm late with your dinner," she said. "I was careless and fell off a cliff. . . and no, there's no punchline."

Oh, well, no wonder she was late, and looked like such a mess, Jaki thought. Wait a minute, a cliff? Jaki swam to the front of his tank and looked at her with concern. She was okay, right? She looked okay. She had to be okay, or else who would take care of him?

The woman dropped a couple of little red worms into the tank for his dinner, and flopped down tiredly in her chair to watch him catch the meal. It was only then her ruby-hued eyes caught sight of the cluster of shining bubbles in the corner.

"You made a nest?" she said, to which he replied by swimming in eager circles. "My baby fishie's ready to have babies of his own."

Well, he was almost five months old now. It was about time he started thinking about having a family, before he got too old to keep up with the kids. Besides which, he was sure he'd be a great father, and he'd. . . er, try not to eat them. . . even if they looked especially tasty. . .

The woman sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know, Jaki. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a grandmother just yet. Maybe next time."

Jaki half-heartedly finished his dinner before swimming off into the corner to sulk. This was the first time the woman had ever denied him anything in the time he had been living with her, and he didn't think he liked it.

Although he also had to consider what this woman must've been through today. She'd fallen off a cliff, after all-- it was a wonder she was even still here to take care of him! His concern for her well-being quickly took over from his own selfish desires. There was still time for him to spawn later, if he wanted. Now he wanted nothing more than to let the woman know how much he loved and appreciated her. Jaki swam to the top of the tank and allowed the woman to stroke him, hoping to show that all was forgiven.

"I'll have to tell you all about the thing with the cliff," she said, "but first I need a long, hot bath and something clean to change into. See you when I get back?"

Jaki swam in happy little circles. He always did like it when the woman told him stories, and this sounded like an especially interesting one. How often does a person accidentally fall off a cliff, after all?

Looking wistfully at the nest he had built, he allowed himself to muse for a moment on how nice it would've been if the woman were a fish like him; one as bright and showy as she was would've made for some beautiful babies. But Jaki was content enough just living with and being cared for by her. Besides which, if she'd been a fish like him, how would he ever have gotten his rocket?

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.  



	5. A New Friend?

Jaki's World  
Chapter Five: A New Friend?  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki was in a bit of a staring contest. The blue lizard had come back, and had refused to leave no matter how much Jaki flared his frilly black and gold fins or charged the side of the tank. So Jaki locked his unblinking eyes with those of the reptile in hopes that might intimidate it enough to leave, but the lizard seemed only too happy to play such a fun game. Despite the apparent advantage of having no eyelids with which to blink, Jaki was unable to out-stare the lizard, much to his own annoyance-- he had to swim to the surface of his tank and grab a gulp of air. The lizard inclined its frilled head at him as he swam back down, as if asking whether he wanted to play again. If looks could kill, that reptile woudn't have stood a chance.

Just then, the woman came into the room. Her dress was simple-- low-cut, thin straps, clingy, in a white that gradiated to a soft yellow as it passed her knees. Her thick gold and red waves of hair, still damp from her bath, fell in a heavy curtain all around her slender form as she padded barefoot over to the table on which Jaki's tank sat.

"What's this?"

Jaki looked on smugly as the woman leaned in to get a better look at the lizard. Now that stupid little reptile was really gonna get it!

"Looks like you have a visitor," she said, picking it up. "And what might your name be?"

If it were possible for a fish to facefault, Jaki would've done so right then and there. Did she not understand that thing was his nemesis?

The woman seemed to be listening to the lizard for a moment before she said, "Eri? That's a lovely name."

Could it be she really understood the animal? Or had she just thought up that name on her own?

"Eri, this is Jaki," she introduced the two, "and my name is Galaxia."

Galaxia? So that's what the woman was called. That was a nice name, Jaki thought. Wait a minute, how come she'd never once introduced herself to him like that? He'd been living with her almost a whole month without knowing her name!

She held the lizard up to the tank to greet him, but Jaki turned and swam away in a huff. How dare she make friends with an annoying intruder like that? And then to expect him to as well? Well, he wasn't gonna, and she couldn't make him.

"I'm sure you're hungry, aren't you? Let me see what I have that a lizard like you might enjoy."

Jaki turned around and flared at her. No, that thing was not staying. This was his home just as much as hers, and he would not allow it! But rather than listening to his opinion on the matter, she set the lizard down on the table and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Jaki made his feelings about this arrangement vividly clear to Eri by charging the side of the tank at full flare. Eri seemed to think this was another game, however; she flared the blue frill on her neck, got up on her hind legs, and charged towards the tank in imitation. Jaki, however, was smart enough to stop before he ran into the side wall. The lizard crashed right into it, and fell back with a dazed expression. How stupid could one animal be? Jaki turned and swam away, smug in his own superiority, as he headed for his beloved rocket ship. Why waste any more time on a lizard who was dumb enough to run into walls when he could be off exploring all those wonderful places Galaxia was always telling him about? Er, imaginary explorations, since his rocket was still apparently broken and wouldn't lift off for real.

But as he settled in for his adventure, he took one last look out the porthole. There was Eri, sitting by the side of the tank, looking terribly forlorn. Okay, maybe it wouldn't hurt to bring a passenger along on his imaginary trip just this once. She could be the one who pushed buttons and worked thingamajigs, since his own fins didn't seem well-suited to that kind of task.

Galaxia returned to the room and set a few small bits of chopped-up fruit in front of the lizard. Apparently Eri was a vegetarian, as she excitedly began to wolf down the offering.

"You're welcome to visit whenever you like, for as long as you like," she told the lizard. "I'm away a lot during the day, and I'm sure Jaki would like to have a friend over sometimes to keep him from getting too lonesome. . . right, Jaki?"

Reluctantly he began to swim in circles, showing only grudging consent. It was true, he did get lonesome when she was outside all day taking care of her world. Though he could certainly think of better company to spend his time with (the thought of a female fish sprang to mind), he supposed he could try to have fun with this lizard.

As though she'd understood his response, Eri licked the side of the tank with her purple forked tongue.

At least the portholes and windshield of the rocket would always be clean.

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. Eri is entirely of my own creation. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.


	6. ZOOMing Into Space!

Jaki's World  
Chapter Six: ZOOMing Into Space!  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki sat in a very "Star Trek"-like captain's chair in his rocket ship while Eri, the small, frilled blue lizard he'd only grudgingly befriended took the helm. Maybe she should be wearing one of those little dresses the women on that show did? Nah, that might be overdoing things a bit.

"Captain, we're ready for liftoff," she reported.

"Commence countdown," Jaki ordered.

Of course they were both able to speak; in their imaginations, Jaki and Eri could do anything they wanted!

"Five. . . four. . . three. . . two. . . one. . . blast off!" Eri called out.

They both braced themselves in their seats for the incredible G-forces of liftoff as fire poured from the boosters of the rocket, carrying it higher and higher in the air. The blue sky faded to a black deeper than any night sky, but full of so many more stars than one could ever see living on a planet. Jaki had waited his whole life for this sight, and now that it was right in front of him, he found he lacked the words to even describe the beauty of space.

"What planet should I set a course for first, Captain?" Eri asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to meet the fish-people," Jaki said, "so how about setting a course for Planet Mermaid?"

Eri nodded and began working the various knobs, dials, and other thingamajigs necessary to the ship's operation. Ah, that was what he'd hired her on for-- to work all those little things his own fins couldn't!

"Course laid in, sir," she reported at last.

"On my signal, all ahead, warp factor four," he ordered. "I want to make sure we get there in time for dinner."

He was sure the people of a mermaid planet must have some really interesting recipes for preparing worms and sea monkeys.

"Aye, sir."

"Engage!"

Jaki wasn't really sure which direction Mermaid was from where he lived, or how far. But for an imaginary journey, that didn't matter. He wanted to be there by dinner, so sure enough, it was early evening when the shining blue jewel of a planet loomed large in the rocket's windshield.

It was a world mostly covered in water, dotted with small, volcanic islands which were its only land masses. Eri expertly broght the rocket in for a landing on the coast of one of those islands, one which boasted a large sandstone castle with relief carvings of fish and other sealife along its facade. The tops of all the turrets were done in graceful spirals reminiscent of seashells. A series of decorative columns lining the walkway were made entirely of natural coral.

"It's beautiful," Eri said breathlessly.

But Jaki had already turned his back on the sight.

"Don't you wanna go in and have a look around?" she asked, tilting her frilled head.

"No, dear Eri, this is only the tip of the iceburg," he replied. "If the people of this world can build something this nice on the land, just imagine what they must be able to do in the water!"

And with that, Jaki dove in to find out. His frilly black and gold fins worked frantically to propel his small body deep enough and far enough to find one of the fish-people's underwater cities. It would be hard for a fish like him, who needed to breathe air at the surface, to spend much time down that deep. Maybe he should imagine himself a fishie scuba tank of some sort? Or while he was imagining stuff, he could just as well imagine he had no such problems at all!

Eri had never especially cared for the water, but she cared even less for being all alone on a strange planet.

"Jaki, wait for me!" she called as she dove into the water.

Soon the pair arrived in an underwater city made of coral and landscaped with seaweed which swayed lazily in time to the currents. Mer-people peered curiously out the windows of their coral houses at the strangers as they swam into town. Who were they? Where did they come from? What did they want? But no-one was brave enough to step up and ask, until they were passing a schoolyard.

A large group of children were playing with bubbles outside, but they all stopped to stare as the strangers approached. One little mer-boy with dark, wavy hair and shining blue scales on his fin broke away from the group to swim towards the strangers. His friends tried to stop him, but he reassured them with a smile that he would be fine.

"Hi," he chirped as he swam up to the strangers, "my name is Adaro. What's yours?"

"I'm Captain Jaki, and this is my first mate Eri," he said. "We heard stories about how lovely your planet is, and decided to finally see for ourselves. So we flew all the way here in my rocket ship, and now we're awfully hungry. Do you think we could have some nice worms to eat?"

"He would like worms," Eri said. "I'm a vegetarian, so if you've got some fruits or vegetables, that would be enough for me."

"Sure," Adaro said without hesitation. "Come on over to my place and we'll see what my mother is making for dinner."

So they followed him through the streets, and as they did, they noticed they seemed to be picking up a crowd. Curious mer-people trailed along behind them, hoping to find out more about these strangers who came from another planet. By the time Adaro cheerily announced their arrival, probably half the town was gathered outside. As the two were led in, townspeople peered in at them through the doors and windows.

"Is it all right if I have a couple of friends over for dinner?" the little mer-boy asked his mother.

"Of course," she replied, lightly poking at Jaki with a finger. "But I think they may want to eat more than just this."

Jaki flared at the woman, both for poking him and for mistaking him for something to eat!

"They're not the meal-- they're the guests!" Adaro protested. "They're just here visiting from another planet. Don't worry-- they don't eat much, being as small as they are. Jaki just wants to eat a few worms, and Eri would like something without any meat."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," his mother said. "It's really not often we get visitors here, especially not ones that come from outer space!"

"So are all the people where you come from fish and lizards like you?" Adaro asked.

"No, we've got all kinds of animals there," Eri said.

"And the woman who takes care of everything," Jaki added. "She's the one who told me about this planet. She used to own it, of course."

"She what?" Adaro asked incredulously. "No she didn't!"

But Jaki was insistent. "She did! She told me so herself. She used to own just about everything up until a few years ago."

Adaro's mother stopped chopping seaweed and looked over at the visitors suspiciously.

"This woman you speak of," she began cautiously, "she wouldn't happen to wear a lot of gold, would she?"

"Sometimes," Jaki replied. "You know her?"

With no further words, Adaro's mother lunged after him with the knife in her hand, and Jaki only narrowly avoided being sliced up. He flared and tried to charge the much larger woman, but Eri grabbed him and held him back.

"I think we should just go," she said.

Jaki, who was almost never afraid of a fight, struggled to get free. Finally, Eri had no other choice; she bit him.

"What'd you do that for?" Jaki demanded.

" 'Cause these mer-people will do a lot worse to both of us if we don't get going!"

Jaki looked around, and he could see that the crowds of people outside were looking every bit as upset as the mother. He may have been a brave little fish, but there was no way even he could fight off so many! Reluctantly, he followed Eri as she slipped out through a window that was ajar. The pair darted and weaved through the angry mob and swam for the surface as fast as they could. The angry mer-people were in hot pursuit, but since this was their imaginations rather than fact, of course Jaki and Eri were faster.

The pair got back into the rocket, where Eri frantically began working knobs and flipping switches to activate the launch sequence.

The mer-people were just as adept at getting around on land as in the water. The sudden change from water to land seemed to have their legs a little wobbly, but even that didn't slow them down much. The distance between the mob and their little space ship was quickly closing.

"Hurry up and lift off-- they're almost here!" Jaki demanded.

"I'm doing my best," Eri said, "but these things take time! Blasting off in ten. . . nine. . . eight. . ."

"Sevensixfivefourthreetwoone, MOVE IT!"

Eri pushed the button for liftoff, and flames shot out from the rocket's boosters once again. One of the mer-people dove for the rocket as it shot off, trying to drag it back down, but it slipped through his arms and shot off into space.

Jaki sighed with relief. "That was close!"

"If I may suggest something, Captain, next time we're visiting an alien planet, don't tell the natives about your owner!"

"Agreed."

"So where are we headed next, Captain?"

"Well, I did hear about this one place," Jaki said. "How does a planet full of unicorns sound to you?"

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. Eri is entirely of my own creation. "Planet Unicorn" ref intentional but meant to be harmless. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.  
Yes, I know that's not how rockets really work, but a fish and lizard don't . Besides which, it's all imaginary, so try to suspend disbelief.


	7. Haunted

Jaki's World  
Chapter Seven: Haunted  
by Naia Zifu

Jaki huddled in one corner of his tank, his small body shivering with fright. Once in a while, he thought he caught sight of something in his peripheral vision, and flared in its general direction, but each time he looked over properly, he found nothing there. Jaki was beginning to think his tank may be haunted.

It all started as Jaki was doing his usual afternoon patrol. He was just checking beside the big purple plant to make sure nothing was hiding there, when he thought he saw a blur of movement nearby. He first looked, then swam over to investigate, but saw nothing. Suddenly, he heard a noise and felt a shockwave travel through the water to hit him in the tail, so he immediately turned and flared at the intruder. . . except there wasn't one. Had he only been imagining things, after all? A flash of movement over by the rocket ship convinced him otherwise, and he swam over as fast as his fins could carry him. A thorough investigation of the area found nothing there, either. He was trying to puzzle out the whole situation when he heard a loud sound right nearby, accompanied by a shockwave that sent shivers all along his small body. He was sure he would catch whatever this was this time, as he quickly whirled around to face the tank wall. He flared at the black and gold fish he saw behind him, until he noticed with some embarrassment he was looking at his own reflection. Well, if there wasn't another fish that had somehow gotten into his tank, what was it? Another blur of movement caught Jaki's attention, and when there again turned out to be nothing there, it set his overactive imagination into overdrive. Maybe there had been another fish who had lived in this tank before him, but had died, and now his restless soul wanted him to get out, or else! He wasn't the type to back down from a fight, but when there was a ghost fish involved, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't charge and bite at something that didn't have a body!

Another sound startled him, and in his frightened state it took a while to register as the sound of the front door closing, until he saw the familar face of Galaxia, the woman who took care of him. She'd just come in from another day of looking after her own world, so she was sweaty and dirty, and had added to the collection of stains on her formerly white tunic and slim coral pants. She unpinned the trio of buns and let her long hair cascade down her back as she approached the tank. No matter how tired and dirty she was, she always seemed to have a smile for Jaki.

"Not coming over to greet me today?" she asked when she saw him huddled in the corner. "Are you not feeling well?"

Jaki peered around to make sure there were no ghosts before starting timidly out of the corner. Another sudden flash of movement caught in his peripheral vision sent him scuttling back, however.

"Good afternoon, Eri," Galaxia said, reaching over to pet the little lizard on her frilled blue head. "It's nice to see you again."

Wait a minute, that was. . . Eri was. . . it was all just another one of her silly games?

Eri cheerily licked the side of the tank. Then she slapped the side of the tank with her tail as if tagging Jaki as "it" and darted off. Jaki, however, was not amused, and refused to give chase this time. She'd had him scared out of his mind, thinking his tank was haunted by a vindictive ghost fish! Okay, so maybe some of that was his own fault, but still. . .

"Play nice, now, Eri," Galaxia scolded. "No slapping the glass."

Eri peered out from her current hiding place near the rocket and tilte her head questioningly to one side.

"You heard me. Don't do it-- it's not good for him."

Eri seemed to nod agreement before ducking back down to continue her little game of hide-and-seek.

Jaki happily munched the larvae he was given for his dinner, as he wondered how long it would take for Eri to notice he was no longer playing along. Ah well, at least it would keep her occupied and out of his way for a while.

Just then, the lights flickered several times. They went out completely for a long moment, and by the time they came back on, Jaki was once again huddled into a shivering mass in the corner. There really hadn't been another fish who had died in this tank before he got it. . . had there?

©2008 Naia Zifu (), all rights reserved.  
Galaxia is a SM character I don't own rights to. Jaki is a black and gold halfmoon betta fish given to Galaxia by Neo Queen Serenity while she was guest-starring in a holiday special over on Court Intrigue. Eri is entirely of my own creation. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
Jaki's World started out as a way to amuse myself while waiting for actual gaming to begin on This Chaotic Universe (chaoticuniverse.), and meant to take place during that version of reality. I'll likely do some fic along a similar line, however, which these should just as easily fit into.  



End file.
